Balada Para Siswa Gila Sequel: Nostalgic Memories
by Murasaki no Musume
Summary: Ermm... Cerita diantara kekasih. Ada bagian nyesek, juga ngebahagiain. Happy Reading. Warning di dalem. baca aja. Dan juga, karena ini sequelnya balada para siswa gila, bukan berarti itu udah selesai. itu masih berlanjut, huahaha. *summary gaje* Happy Reading.


**Balada Para Siswa Gila Sequel: Nostalgic Memories**

**Disclaimer:**

**Warning: **NYESEK di bagian awal, OOC (maybe), True story, author yang udah ga karuan pengen nangis nyesek, typo(maybe), AU, dll.

**Genre: **Romance

**Rate: **T

**A/N: **BASED ON TRUE STORY. DAN BENER-BENER MURNI PERASAAN AUTHOR SAMA … Manusia yang satu itu. *udahlah,ngakuajasihlu*

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut biru laut itu berlari menembus kerumunan pada malam natal, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, ia berusaha mencari barang yang ia ingin berikan pada seseorang. "Haduh, aku belum mendapatkan apa-apa buat Gray-kun!" katanya dalam hati.

Gray Fullbuster, pemuda tampan itu ialah kekasih dari gadis berambut biru yang kita kenal bernama Juvia Loxar tadi. Usia mereka berdua terpaut 1 tahun. Dan kini Gray adalah seorang murid SMA kelas satu—dan itu berarti Juvia adalah siswi kelas 3 SMP.

Batin gadis beriris biru tua itu berkecamuk. Memang, untuk anak sekolah seusianya, mungkin akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bermesraan ataupun melakukan sesuatu berdua dengan pasangannya. Namun tidak dengan Gray dan dirinya. Karena Gray berada di luar kota pada saat natal dan tahun baru, maka dirinyapun tidak sempat bertemu dan berkencan pada masa-masa itu.

**Flashback**

Rambut birunya yang ikal tergerai dengan indah, dengan nafas yang memburu, ia berhenti sebentar, lalu ia mengingat benar bagaimana saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Gray—kekasihnya—itu.

Hari itu adalah hari yang terik di bulan Juni. Gadis berambut biru sebahu itu berlarian ke arah pintu masuk mall tempat dirinya, serta Gray dan Lyon—kakak kembar—tidak identik Gray untuk bertemu. Dan karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, Juvia yang pada dasarnya memang pemalu menjadi salah tingkah habis-habisan di depan orang yang ia taksir. Gray.

Ya, jangan pikir Juvia yang mengajak mereka ke sana, karena sebenarnya ini bukanlah _group date_ ataupun yang semacamnya. Juvia itu seorang yang tidak akan mungkin melakukan yang seperti itu.

Gadis bersurai biru itu memang terlihat sedikit kikuk jika berada di hadapan orang yang ia sukai. Tak heran bila ia benar-benar salah tingkah di depan pemuda berambut raven di hadapannya. Beberapa kali gadis itu menghela nafas tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda raven itu.

"Kapan teman-temanku datang?" tanyanya dalam hati. Tentunya tidak mungkin Juvia mengatakannya terang-terangan di depan kedua laki-laki di hadapannya. Untuk acara kali ini, Juvia mengajak kedua temannya—Lucy dan Lisanna—agar tidak merasa terlalu canggung, namun kedua temannya itu belum terlihat sampai sekarang.

Singkat kata, setelah pertemuan Juvia dengan Gray, ia semakin menyukai pemuda itu. Bukan hanya dari saat itu, sebenarnya. Namun dari saat pertama Juvia mulai mengobrol dengan pemuda itu menggunakan media sosial.

Namun pada akhirnya, karena kegalauan Juvia mencapai puncaknya, ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Gray.

"Gray… Aku…" kata Juvia canggung. Terbawa suasana dan dukungan teman-temannya, dirinya langsung menyatakan cintanya. "Aku suka dengan Gray. Jadilah pacarku." Katanya.

Salah. Pilihan yang dibuat gadis itu salah. Gray menolaknya mentah-mentah. "Maaf, tapi… aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

DEG!

Batin Juvia berkecamuk. Entah kenapa, ada rasa perih yang menjalari seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang kini terasa lemas. "Oh," katanya lemah. Dengan pandangan kosong, juga kaki yang terasa sulit digerakkan, Juvia beranjak dari tempatnya. "_Thanks _ya."

Tak terasa, sudah beberapa bulan semenjak kejadian yang membuat hati Juvia menjadi remuk, retak seperti kaca yang telah terpecah belah, dengan bantuan seorang teman yang membajak handphonenya, ia pun berhasil mendapatkan Gray.

**Flashback End **

Juvia memasuki suatu toko. Lalu memilih-milih barang yang mungkin akan ia berikan pada Gray-samanya itu. Memang, untuk Juvia, Gray bagaikan "tuan" daripada pacar. Ya, Gray memang memberikan kebebasan untuk dirinya, namun Juvia malah lebih senang kalau dirinya diatur oleh Gray. Walau Gray tak pernah melakukannya.

"Hmm… Lebih baik aku memberikan coklat? Atau … atau syal—ah, nanti kalau syal tidak dipakai! Tidak-tidak! Aku bingung!" batin Juvia lagi.

"Nona, mau beliin buat siapa?" tanya seorang pramugari toko yang begitu peduli pada gadis bersurai biru itu.

Lalu dibalasnya sang pramuniaga. "P-pacar."

Pramuniaga itu tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Lebih baik nona belikan pacar nona apa yang selalu ia pakai. Mungkin aksesoris? Atau jam tangan?"

Pilihan pelayan toko itu ada benarnya juga, pikir Juvia. Mungkin sebaiknya dirinya membelikan Gray jam tangan saja.

"Hmmm… Ok, makasih sarannya…" balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Pelayan toko itu lalu kembali melihat-lihat sekeliling toko sambil membereskan beberapa barang yang tak berada seperti seharusnya. "Eeh, ano, aku beli ini." Kata Juvia membawa sebuah barang.

Si pramuniaga tentunya tersenyum, "Baik nona." Katanya. "Mau dibungkus?"

Tentu Juvia mengangguk.

"Gray-kun…" pikirnya melayang membayangkan Gray-samanya yang sedang berlibur entah ke kota mana bersama keluarganya. Perlu diketahui bahwa Gray baru akan pulang 3 hari setelah hari ini.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Juvia's POV

Huwaaah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali Juvia tidak bertemu Gray. Tapi apa boleh buat, Gray sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya. Lagipula, jika Gray senang, Juvia juga.

Tiba-tiba Juvia terpikir untuk menulis surat.

Surat yang akan Juvia selipkan pada "kado" Gray-kun. Hmm, entahlah, Juvia juga bingung harus menulisnya bagaimana. Maka dari itu, Juvia pun menelpon teman Juvia. Namanya Mirajane.

Mirajane adalah seorang gadis yang baik, juga selalu perduli akan teman-temannya. Namun terkadang juga bisa menjadi keren dan puitis. Yaa, tak ada salahnya aku bertanya padanya.

Jadi, setelah sekian lama aku menelpon Mirajane, akupun menulis suratku untuk Gray. Dan, percaya atau tidak, beginilah isinya:

"**This is not completely a "Christmas letter" … but this is some declaration, for you.**

**Anyway, you're the greatest person that I have ever met, Gray. You're the one who can comfort me when I was in a situation that no one can understand. **

**And… Eh, this is my request. PLEASE BE MY BRIDESGROOM. (anyway, this request is made by someone who keep telling me to write this -_-) **

**Ah, and also, this is your Christmas present, sorry if you don't like it. **

**Finally, Merry Christmas & Happy New Year for you, and your family.**

**-Juvia"**

Yaa, begitulah. Walau tidak persis, tapi… intinya sama. Dan Juvia berdebar-debar untuk menyampaikannya ke Gray-sama.

Aah. Aku pusing sendiri memikirkannya. Tapi… Aku pasti akan mengirimkannya ke Gray-kun.

Lalu, tak berapa waktu, aku memberikannya pada Gray.

Lalu, ia tersenyum, dan mengusap rambutku. "Aku suka." Katanya.

"Tapi maaf, aku malah tidak memberikan hadiah apa-apa pada Juvia…" katanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Tak apa-apa." Kataku. "Karena… Memiliki seseorang yang menghargaiku apa adanya, sudah menjadi hadiah yang terindah, untukku." 

**.**

**.**

—**FIN—**

[AUTHOR'S NOTE]

**Murasaki:**

YATTA! AKHIRNYA SELESAIII! *santaiwoi*

YAYAYA, ITU FICT PENGALAMAN NYATA HUAHAHAH! *bilangajalusalting*

MOHON COMMENT, KRITIK, SARAN, YANG PEDES, YANG MANIS, YANG ASIN—DIBEKEP—

**Yuuji:**

Khehehe, ini fict oneshot. Jaa ne~!


End file.
